


The way the wind blows

by ohfuckhim



Series: healing and mending [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Religion, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfuckhim/pseuds/ohfuckhim
Summary: Zuko and Sokka finally go to the Air Nation to meet Azula’s lover.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: healing and mending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909879
Kudos: 73





	The way the wind blows

The air nation is, well, windy. Zuko’ hair flopped all around his face while Sokka laughs at it. “I hate you.”Zuko grumbled and Sokka just kissed his cheek as the reply.

Azula tied her hair into ponytail, “You should grow your hair out, Zuzu.”

“Yes and all 3 of us can have a ponytail gang together!”Sokka exclaimed happily. “Oh Aang can join too!”

Zuko was going to scold Sokka about how ignorant Sokka is but Azula said, “Oh! You’ll see, Aang has a beautiful mane!”

Zuko snorted, “Yeah, your wolf tail is such an embarassment next to his.”

Sokka looks affronted yet in awe at the same time, “Ah, I cant wait to meet this Aang guy.”

Zuko and Azula locked eyes into each other. Secretly smiling, oh so this is what having a functional sibling relationship feels like. Zuko could definitely get used to it.

xx

“You’re bald!”Sokka exasperatedly yell. Azula burst out laughing while Zuko tried to hide his laugh and elbow Sokka’s rib hard.

”And you have a wonderful pony tail!”Aang exclaimed happily without questioning Sokka’s intention of saying that. This is literally their first meeting. Wow, this dude is a literal sunshine isnt he?

Azula then stands beside Aang while pointing at Zuko, “This is my dumb brother, Zuko.”

Aang _jumped_ and _cheers yoohoo_ out loud, at Zuko. “Its nice to meet you! Im sure you are _not_ dumb!”Aang then look pointedly at Azula while Azula just smirked then points at Sokka.

“This is his dumber fiance, Sokka.”

“Hey, I am a scientist!”Sokka exclaimed.

“You are?! Wow thats so cool! Tell me about what you do!”Aang is practically bouncing, his robes flattering around. Zuko looks at Azula, _this your man? He’s a child_. Azula just stared back, _and what about it?_

“I dont know, does a monk wants to hear about logic and science?”Sokka shot sarcastically. Zuko elbowed him again, Sokka and his sarcasm will kill them both one day. Such as right now, if looks could kill, then both of them would be laying dead now due to Azula’s sharp eyes.

Aang, always a rainbow, smiled uneasily a bit, “Of course! Its important for us to always learn from every perspective!”

Sokka then sheepishly smiled, “Yeah, sorry, I was a dick. Uh, I was part of the team that invented an air baloon!”

Aang smiled brightly, there is no way he’s as old as Azula, this is definetely a kid with a body too big, too lanky, too twenty year old-ish, Zuko is convinced. “No way! Thats so cool!”

“And monk things.... are... cool too. Religion, you know, not my cup of tea, but you’re cool.”Sokka said awkwardly. Honestly Sokka feels bad, the dude has show nothing but kindness yet Sokka is a huge bastard. No offence towards Aang, its just he’s too used to people who relied too much on religion without any effort. He shouldnt put a label that every religious person are like that, Sokka vows to that.

“Its not just religion, its a way to live!”Aang corrected him. 

“And if you’re done being an ass toward my boyfriend, maybe we can walk towards our home.”Azula snarled at Sokka.

Sokka rubbed his neck in shame. “Yea babe you were a dick, Im sorry Aang.”Zuko said.

“Nah, its cool. Lets go then, sweetie!”Aang grabbed Azula’s hand then skipped forward. Azula bit back a grin while rolling her eyes at the nickname. Zuko smiled, yeah this is the perfect guy for Azula.

Aang is a big chatter box and so is Sokka. Aang even walks _backward_ to keep up with Sokka. While Azula and Zuko are mostly quiet during the walk. Sokka and Aang both talk animatedly, complete with special dramatic sound.

“My sister used to love petting the penguin seal! They always try to bit me though.”

“Huh what? Penguin seal are the most gentle animal! I went sleding with them once!”

“You did what?!”

“Maybe the penguin seal bit you cause they know you’d eat them.”Azula said.

Zuko laughed then chimed in, “Yeah babe, your desire of meat is uncontrollable.”

“Oh great now I have two Zukos to make fun of me. My sister also eat meat!”

“Well she’s just the better sibling then.”Azula shrugged.

If this was said years ago, Zuko would be hurt. Defend Sokka’ honor and ranting about how siblings should be equal. But with Azula at ease right in front of him, pulling her freaking backward walking boyfriend, while Zuko himself holds his own fiance’ hand, Zuko would rather save his breath.

“True that, sorry Sokka, should have asked Katara out instead of you.”Zuko teased.

“Excuse me?! I was the one who asked you out!”

“Oh do tell us about that!”Aang exclaimed happily.

Sokka smirked and Zuko is blushing. This is embarassing, Zuko hoped the earth would just swallow him or the wind finally flew him the fuck away. Seeing her brother blushing only makes Azula more intrigued, “Oh dear brother, what did you do?”

Sokka then took a deep dramatic breathe,  
“I met Zuko at a party, he was hammered, absolutely steaming, the lad came up to me and say, with a straight face mind you,”

“Sokka please stop.”Zuko pleaded while covering his face with one of his hands. Sokka just giggled then use their linked hands to cover half of his face mimicking Zuko’s scar.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, Dear pretty eyes, I would _burn_ for you.”

Azula looks way too happy, she threw her head back and cackled, Aang just gasped while trying to hide his grin. Zuko unlinked their hand to use both of his hands to cover his face, groaning to it. The wind should definitely wipe him away right now.

“See thats not even the worst, worst part is then he said ‘do you get it? Cause I have burn scar right here,’ he said that while pointing his unscarred face! Then he was surprised, mumbled to himself, _holy fucking shit it moved_.”

Her brother is so so so stupid, it hurts Azula to even think about it.

“I didnt get his name or anything, cause then he ran toward, turns out, our mutual friend named Toph, he shaked Toph while yelling Look Toph, my scar moved! And Toph just answer with a straight face ah yes I can see that. Zuko doesnt even remember that Toph is blind, he was too drunk.”

“Two days later I met Toph and asked her about Zuko. Theeenn, I came to Jasmine Dragon, when Zuko saw me he dropped the tea cups.”

“Can you fucking blame me?!”Zuko is blushing furiously. His face is almost as red as his scar, paired with the wind tousling his hair messily just makes it a perfect sight. 

Aang patted Zuko’ shoulder while still giggling, “Yeah that was pretty embarassing.”

“Fucking embarassing you mean, Aang.”Azula cackled out loud. Azula shot a grin towards Zuko, and Zuko just grumbled about stupid Sokka and his stupid story.

xx

“What about you? Who asked who out?”Sokka asked in the middle of eating fried tofu.

Turns out, Aang is prepared to meet the family. He cooked all kind of dishes from appetizer until dessert. Aang even tried hard to make the tempeh’ texture felt like real beef satai. Granted, Aang never taste a beef satai before but still, he tried okay?

Aang smiled softly at Azula. The story is not as fun as Zuko and Sokka’ had. Azula stared at the food then look up, she already tell basically everything toward Zuko and Sokka. This is just another fun fact for them to know.

“I used to come to the temple to let my feelings out. New out of mental institution, yes my mind was better but sometime I need to cry, or scream– but I cant do that. The monestary have that eerie quiet situation, basically a perfect spot to cry.”Azula shrugged, then a smile start to grew on her lips, “Thats how Aang found me, ugly sobbing behind a huge statue.”

Aang then carresed Azula’ hand softly, “I told her: I know a perfect place to cry. Azula went along and I took her to the quiet pond there, there’s this beautiful oak tree, and undernearth it is a perfect place to do anything. I told her that I meditated here every night.”

“Then Azula showed up almost every night to that tree, and we talked so much. Sometime we dont talk at all, we were just being present there and its beautiful. This was almost five years ago already. One day near christmas holiday, I asked her would she likes to stay in the temple for a week? And she said yes!“

“I shit you not, I live like a monk that week, yes Sokka, I shaved my head off, also yes Zuko, I wore bright orange robe too.”Azula smiled happily, “I woke up every morning at five AM, cleaning the temple, praying, walking around the temple, praying, meeting Aang, praying, its a weird routine, but it was the most peaceful time of my life.”

“Till this day every week I prayed at the temple.”

( _Mother is kneeling, clutching burnt incense in her delicate hands. She then put the incense in front of Azulon’ picture._

__

__

_Their grandfather, Grandpa Azulon, just passed away a week ago. Mother shows Zuko and Azula how to set their hand into praying stance while also holding the incense._

_“This is stupid, Mother. Grandpa is dead!”Azula grumbled. Mother just shakes her head, “Doesnt mean we cant hope him good things, right?”_

_Azula threw the incense to the floor, “Father said things like this is pointless. We should focus to build the future of Grandpa’ business instead of putting stupid smelly stick to his pictures. He is gone mom!”. Azula then stormed out of the garden patio._

_Zuko remembers the hurt on Mother’ face. Mother then tries to school her face into smiling, “Zuko, do you think this is stupid and pointless?”_

_Zuko tried to answer. Father is always right thats what he knows. But Father also called Mother, stupid who– Yeah, Zuko cant even think about it. So maybe, just maybe, maybe sometimes Father is wrong, like about this one also._

_“I think Grandpa would love this.”Zuko eventually answered. Mother’ smile was small then she started to pray. Zuko closed his eyes peacefully, listening to the sound of the wind, and his mother hushed whisper, wishing a good life for Grandpa Azulon._ )

Zuko smiled at Azula, “Mother would be proud.”Zuko whispered while fighting back tears.

Azula looks up to Zuko, golden eyes meet each other, then Azula smiled back, “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> aang and azula are lowkey the best couple nGl


End file.
